Roomies With Benefits
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: Out of all the rumors circulating around the ER about them after Neela moved in with Ray, one of them was absolutely true…Roomies with benefits. Now the thing is, will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Reela story...I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ER or the characters...although I wish I did**

Out of all the rumors circulating around the ER about them after Neela moved in with Ray, one of them was absolutely true…Roomies with benefits.

When she first moved in, Neela didn't want anything to do with Ray 'Doc Rock' Barnett, hence the whole opposite shifts thing. But eventually things changed. They started working some of the same shifts, sitting on the couch together with pizza and beer watching horror movies. They grew closer as friends, then closer…in other ways. No strings attached sex, both free to see other people and this is how it all started.

* * *

Ray walked out into the ambulance bay after a long shift. He smirked when he saw Neela standing there.

"Hey Roomie" he said

Neela glared at him "Don't call me that"

"Ok…Roomie" he laughed "So are you off?"

"Yeah" she sighed "Finally"

"Aw were you waiting for me?" he smirked, earning a glare "Rough shift?"

"No not at all" she said sarcastically "and why would I bloody wait for you?"

"Because…you want me" he joked

Neela just rolled her eyes

"How about some pizza, beer, a few movies…what do ya say Roomie?"

"Sure" she said "Just stop calling me Roomie"

A few hours later, the pizza was gone, beer bottles we're scattered all over the table and the floor, and halfway through Amityville Horror…they were both beyond drunk. So drunk, that at the scary parts instead of screaming, Neela would burst out laughing.

"I think…I think you're drunk" Ray slurred

Neela shook her head furiously "Nope, you are" she slurred poking him in the chest

"You're just saying that cuz you thinks I'm hot" he said with a goofy grin

"Yup" she said with a bright smile

Ray wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and whispered in her ear "I knew you'd admit it someday"

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" she asked, making no effort to escape his embrace

He smiled "Cuz, I know you want me and I know that now if I do this…" he broke off and kissed her; it was soft at first but quickly grew more passionate when she deepened the kiss. She had to struggle not to pout when he suddenly broke the kiss "…that you won't slap me across the face"

Neela didn't say a word, instead she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, they kissed until they both needed air. Neela then got up and laughed; she pulled Ray up and led him to his bedroom, stumbling along the way.

The next morning, Neela woke up to the bright sun shining through the curtains. She groaned at the pounding in her head. She rolled over to escape the sun's rays, then bumped into something solid. She looked up confused and was shocked to see Ray sleeping peacefully beside her.

She took a look around to try to place where she was. She was confused when she realized that she was in Ray's room and in Ray's bed

_'Wait what?'_ she asked herself, then she hesitantly looked under the covers.

She gasped when she saw that neither of them had any clothes on _'Oh my god'_ she thought as the memories of last night rushed back to her already pounding head _'I slept with Ray…Ray the king of one night stands…Ray who has a different groupie almost every night…my roommate Ray…oh bloody hell'_

"Ray" she said trying to shake him awake

He groaned "5 more minutes"

"Ray!" she shouted

"Ugh damn it, you don't have to yell" he rubbed his eyes then opened them, and was stunned at who he saw in bed beside him "Neela?" he questioned then he remembered all that had happened last night "Neela" he smiled

"You mind telling me how you let this happen?" she asked although she knew exactly how it happened…and that it was basically her idea

"Me?" he said innocently "I'm pretty sure it was your idea"

"Ummm…" was all she could say

"So you do remember" he smirked

_'Oh do I ever remember, it was the best…wait no…but it was and it was so incredible'_ she thought to herself, but she wasn't about to let him know that

She just nodded her head "Um, I'm going to get something for my head" she said, then quickly got out of bed

Neela grabbed the first thing she could find…turns out it was one of Ray's t-shirts. She tried not to let Ray's scent affect her as she quickly made her way out of his room, leaving Ray grinning.

_'Damn, she looks good in my shirt…wait what am I thinking, it's Neela…but she does look good in my shirt…so good'_ he thought to himself as he got out of bed, got dressed then went out to the kitchen to get something for his killer hangover.

**So what did you think? please review :) and the next chapter should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, heres chapter 2, I hope you like it :)**

When Ray walked out to the kitchen, he was somewhat disappointed to see that Neela was now dressed in her own clothes. He smirked and winked at her when their eyes met. She quickly turned away; he could tell she was blushing. He stood behind her, with one hand on her waist as he reached above her to get the box of Captain Crunch. He felt her shudder beneath his touch.

"You alright there, Neela?" he asked backing away from her to obtain a bowl

"Um Yeah, I'm fine" she said quietly, she could still feel the tingles where he touched her

"Roomie" he said in a slight joking tone "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Uh" she sighed, then in all one breath she said "Ray last night was amazing I mean wow I can't help but want it to happen again but if we start something and it doesn't work out I don't want to ruin our friendship because I like living here with you and I don't want to leave"

'_Wow, when did I get so bold'_ she thought

"Neela slow down" he chuckled "You're right that last night was amazing. And it can happen again…all you have to do is ask"

He leaned in, his face just inches from hers "So what do ya say Roomie?" he leaned in closer, his lips just barely touching hers "Man I'm hungry" he said backing away and taking a bite of his cereal

Neela was still in a daze

"Neela? You trying to catch flies in there?" he asked

She glared at him "Bloody wanker" she muttered

"Why thank you Roomie" he smiled "Aw, are you frustrated? You know we could…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" she said, then added quietly "Besides, we don't have time, I have a shift"

"Me too" he smirked "But I could always catch you on your break"

'_Man, he was not supposed to hear that'_ she thought as she retreated to her room

A little while later, they both walked into the ER. Jerry looked from Neela to Ray then rolled his eyes and shook his head "You guys are late" he said "We got an MVA and a GSW coming in ETA 5 minutes"

"Got it Jerry" they both said, then headed to the locker room

After his patient was stabilized then sent up to surgery, Ray walked out of the trauma room, only to be stopped by Morris.

"What's got you so smiley?" he asked "Cut it out man, it's getting creepy, what you get lucky last night?"

"Yup" was all Ray said then he walked to admit to get some charts, Morris followed

"Well?' he asked

"Well what?" Ray asked

"Well who was she, and does she have a sister?" he asked

"Damn Morris, leave me alone" Ray said annoyed and walked away

Hours later Ray was relieved to finally be able to take a break, after what seemed to be an endless stream of traumas and with Morris pestering him, he needed one. As he was heading to the doctor's lounge, he smiled when he saw Neela heading there as well.

Before she could open the door, Neela felt herself being pulled away

"What? Ray, where are we going?" she asked

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her to the drug lockup and locked the door behind them.

"I told you I'd catch you on your break" he smirked, then kissed her.

She kissed him back and they slowly descended down to the floor

A little while…or actually a long while later, Ray and Neela both got dressed

Ray looked at her and asked "Who should go out first?"

"Um, I will I guess" she answered

"Of course, ladies first" he chuckled

"Shut up you" she laughed then kissed him before she left the room trying to straighten out her hair, only to be stopped by Abby and Sam

"Neela, we were looking everywhere for you" Abby said "We got a trauma coming in by chopper that…wait what were you doing in there?"

_'Think Neela, think'_ Neela thought before she answered "Uh, I was looking for my friend" she said holding up her pager "Well, I should get going" she said as she left.

Abby looked at Sam confused "What was that about?"

Sam had to fight not to laugh as she saw Ray emerge from the drug lockup with tousled hair and a wide smirk on his face while trying to straighten up his lab coat.

"Hello ladies" he said walking briskly passed them

Once he was out of sight, Sam spoke up

"Something tells me that the pager was not the 'friend' Neela was looking for" Sam said, then they both laughed as they headed up to the roof to wait for the incoming trauma

**A/N: Im thinking about some Abby/Neela talk in the next chapter LOL. So what did you think of this one?**


	3. Chapter 3

After her shift was over, Neela went to the locker room and came face to face with Abby who was giving her a knowing grin.

"What?" Neela asked curiously

Abby smiled "So…you and Ray?"

Neela turned away as she felt the blush rising in her cheeks "There is no 'me and Ray'"

"Neela, it's me you're talking to here" Abby said "You can tell me…besides, I wanna know"

Neela looked at her with an arched eye brow "What do you know?"

"Hmm, well I know that you two were in the drug lockup for quite a long time and that the door was locked…"

"Alright, alright" Neela interrupted "You can be so bloody annoying" she sighed "I…well…we got drunk last night and uh…"

"You slept together" she said more as a statement and before Neela could answer, Abby added "Was he good?"

"Abby!" Neela yelled in shock

"What?" Abby asked innocently "It was just a question Neela"

"Yeah Neela" she heard a voice behind her, she turned around to see none other than the topic of her conversation with Abby "Tell her, was I good?" he asked with a smirk

Neela turned seven shades of red in under two seconds and Abby struggled not to burst out laughing

Ray laughed "Well Roomie, just wanted to say I have a gig tonight so don't wait up…well unless you wanna come"

"I um…" Neela thought for a minute "Sure"

"Really?" Ray asked shocked

"Uh yeah…sure" Neela said

"Great" Ray smiled

"Can Abby come to?" she asked

"Yeah of course" Ray said "The more fans, the better"

"Who said we were fans?" Neela asked while trying to keep a serious face

"Haha, funny" Ray laughed "I know you're a fan and I know you know all our songs by heart" he said "It's at the Indigo at 8, so I guess I'll see ya there"

With that Ray left. Abby looked at Neela and after a moment of silence, she asked "So…was he good?"

"Abby!" Neela yelled

"Alright, I'll stop" Abby laughed

"So will you come with me tonight?" Neela asked "I can't believe I said I'd go to this thing"

"Yeah I'll come" Abby smiled "and you agreed to go because you want to see 'Doc Rock' in action…although, from what you told me about last night and what I'm assuming happened in the drug lockup, you've already seen him in action"

"Abby!" Neela yelled but couldn't help but laugh at this point.

**A/N: I know this chapter's pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer.. The next chapter will center mostly around Ray's gig**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it ;)**

**Just a little heads up for this chapter, there's a bit of angst but nothing Ray and Neela can't handle…also Michael never went to Iraq…**

* * *

When Neela and Abby arrived at the Indigo, Ray's band was just setting up

"Well looks like we're on time" Abby said "So that gives you a few to tell me what's going on between you two"

"Abby!" Neela said and couldn't help but laugh

"What?" Abby asked innocently "You still haven't answered my question"

Neela looked at Abby confused "What question?"

"You know, the 'was Ray good' question" Abby smirked

Neela's mouth dropped, then she sighed "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Abby grinned and shook her head

"Fine ok, he was good, great, fantastic, excellent, amazing and every time I see him I want to rip his clothes off…is that what you were looking for?" Neela said all in one breath

Abby was shocked into silence by her friend's forwardness

Neela shrugged sipping her beer "What? You asked"

"So you and Ray are finally together?" Abby said more as a statement

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" Neela asked suspiciously

"Well everyone with eyes can see that there's more between the two of you than just being roommates" Abby said knowingly

Neela laughed softly "Well you must be mistaken because Ray and I aren't technically together"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked confused

Neela sighed "We were drunk and well the second time was heat of the moment…we haven't really talked about it and well there's still Michael"

"Wait hold up a second…you're still with Michael?" Abby asked

"No…not really" Neela said "I just don't want to hurt him"

"I'm sure you won't hurt him" Abby said softly "Besides, you've seen him with the new pediatrician, if he can be with someone else, then so can you"

"I know" Neela said "But I mean…it's Ray, he wouldn't give up all those groupies for something serious…and to be honest I don't think I'm ready for anything serious either"

Abby laughed "Neela Rasgotra, I think you just labeled what you have with Ray, roomies with benefits"

Before Neela could reply, the band started playing and Ray's voice filled the room. She looked up and couldn't help but smile at him, he was so in his element; up on stage, he was a rocker through and through. Finally their eyes met and Ray smiled back at her as he sang.

'_Stop staring Neela' _she told herself as she struggled to look away with reddened cheeks

*~*~*

"Thank you all and have a good night" Ray said after they sang their last song of the night

He walked off the stage and went straight over to where Neela and Abby were sitting at the bar. He still couldn't believe she came, she was always ranting and raving at the band to keep the 'noise' down so when he asked her to come to his gig, he never thought she'd actually come _'Whoa Ray, what's it matter if she came or not, she's just your roommate…right?'_

Neela smiled at Ray and handed him an ice cold beer, he gratefully accepted and took a drink "Thanks Roomie, you know me so well" he said with a smile

"You guys actually weren't that bad" Neela said

"Don't sound so surprised" Ray laughed "I'm amazing"

'_Yes you are'_ Neela shook her head "You're also full of yourself"

"So, you're admitting I'm amazing?" he smirked then laughed "Why thank you Neela, you're pretty amazing to"

"Oh bugger off you" Neela muttered

Abby noticed Neela turn away to try to cover the blush that was rising in her cheeks; she couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious to her that Neela saw Ray as more than just a roommate, and by the way Ray was looking at Neela, she could say the same for him.

"Why are you smiling?" Ray asked Abby

"You were staring" Abby pointed out

"No I wasn't" Ray said trying to hide the fact that he was openly staring at Neela

"Whatever, lie all you want" Abby smirked

Neela was just glaring at Abby, even though she enjoyed seeing Ray squirm

Ray was about to say something, but stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around smiling, thankful for the interruption

"Tina" he smiled

The ditzy blonde raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest "Chloe"

"Right, Chloe" Ray shrugged, then put an arm around her waist "What do you say I buy you a drink" he then led her down to the other end of the bar

Abby looked at Neela guiltily, feeling it was her fault "Neela I'm so sorry"

Neela laughed "Abby it's fine…Ray and I aren't together" she said, although she could feel the jealousy course through her.

Neela finished off her beer then waved the bartender down "Whiskey" she said

"Neela…" Abby said

"Oh you want one to?" Neela interrupted "Make that two" she told the bartender

"No, Neela" Abby said "This is not the answer"

"What?" Neela said innocently, downing her shot of whiskey "I'm just in the mood for something stronger"

Neela looked over to where Ray was sitting with the groupie. Their eyes met and Ray smirked at her before he turned back to the blonde, making Neela laugh in spite.

"That bloody wanker" she spat _'Who does he think he is…he's doing this just to get to me, well I'll so him nothing he does gets to me…it just doesn't'_

"You gonna drink that?" Neela asked Abby, downing the other shot of whiskey before Abby had a chance to answer

She got up and walked up to the stage where Ray's friend Bret was putting away his guitar _'I'll show you Barnett'_ She thought as she tapped Bret's shoulder

He turned around and smiled "Dr. Neela, I didn't expect you to come"

Neela smiled back "You guys aren't half bad" she said "Do you need some help packing this stuff up?"

Bret looked at her curiously then he looked over her shoulder; he saw Ray sitting with some groupie who was all over him, but Ray didn't seem to be paying attention, no he was too busy watching Neela's every move. Bret smirked, catching on to what Neela was up to _'This is gonna be fun'_

"So you wanna make somebody jealous eh?" Bret smirked

"I…uh" Neela stuttered

"I'm happy to help" he smiled "Besides Ray should learn to help pack up after a gig"

Neela walked closer to him, putting her arms around his neck; she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Is he watching?"

Bret whispered back, putting his hands on her waist "By watching you mean does he look like he wants to kill me…then yeah he is"

Neela smirked and gave Bret a lingering kiss on the lips, Neela turned them around so she could see ray's reaction and what a reaction it was _'Gotcha'_ between completely ignoring the groupie and the clenched fists and jaw, she could tell he was very jealous. Although she didn't know why he was jealous, she enjoyed the fact that she was able to do this to him. She broke away from Bret and pulled him behind her off the stage and out of Ray's view, Bret burst out laughing as did Neela

"Dr. Neela, I didn't know you had it in ya" Bret joked still laughing "He's gonna kill me"

"Why would he kill you?" Neela asked "He's just mad that he can't have his cake and eat it to"

"Neela I can assure you that's not how he thinks of…wait did something already happen between you two?" he asked

Neela turned beat red and looked away; Bret took that as a yes "So you and Barnett finally saw the light"

"Huh?"

"I knew there was more between you two than just being roomies" he smirked knowingly

"We're not exactly together…it was a one time thing that uh…um happened again"

Bret looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You mean you slept with him twice"

Neela put her hands on her hips "Well in my defense, we were drunk the first time"

"Well you'd have to be to give him a shot" he joked, then smirked "And what about the second time?"

Neela looked away from him; her cheeks beat red "I was well uh…curious"

"Curious?" Bret laughed

'_I can't believe I'm talking to Bret of all people about this…'_ Neela's cheeks turned even redder "I um…I should go, uh…Abby, she's um waiting for me"

"Alright" he smirked "And if you don't mind, could you tell Ray to get off his lazy ass and come help pack up"

"Sure" Neela said with a devious smile "I'll be sure to tell him"

Neela walked out still smiling, to where Abby was sitting at the bar "You know…Ray was watching you the whole time"

"Really…I had no idea" Neela joked, then smiled a mischievous smile "So you ready to go?"

"Sure" Abby said _'Neela what are you planning?'_

They walked up to Ray who was now standing with his back to them; he was facing 'what's her name', obviously pretending to be listening to what she was saying

Ray could tell she was behind him; he was prepared for a lip lashing from her, telling him not to keep her up with his 'date', so he was absolutely shocked when he felt a hand grab his ass _'Whoa'_. He jumped around suddenly to see Neela smirking at him and before he had a chance to react, he felt her lips on his. He felt himself being pushed back against the bar and couldn't help but kiss her back; she brought out feelings in him that no other woman ever had before, and he had no idea why or how. When he started to kiss her back however, she pulled away. _'Wow that was not the kind of lip lashing I was expecting'_ he thought to himself.

"Bret said to get off your lazy ass and help pack up" she smirked

Still in a daze, he watched as Neela walked out with Abby, but no before she turned around, winked at him and gave him a seductive little wave. He didn't even hear Cathy? No that's not it, Carrie? No Cindy?, well what ever her name was, he didn't hear one word she was saying.

"Neela, what's gotten into you?" Abby laughed as they hailed a cab

"I'm never drinking again" she replied

*~*~*

Neela was sitting on the couch in the apartment, listening to The Clash. She would never admit it to Ray, but she loved his music and nobody would ever think that Neela Rasgotra was into punk rock.

All of a sudden, she heard high pitched giggling, _'Huh?'_ She turned off the music and walked closer to the door; then she heard it again along with a voice that was unmistakably Ray's, _'That bloody bastard brought her home?!'_ When she heard Ray's key in the lock, she backed away from the door a bit _'I'll show him'_. As soon as the door opened and Ray entered the apartment, that's when Neela jumped him. She jumped on him and he instinctively caught her; Neela wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and he stumbled back against the door, slamming it in his would-be date's face.

"Ne…" Ray started but was cut off when Neela kissed him passionately and he immediately kissed her back. Clothes quickly discarded and needless to say, they didn't make it to either bedroom.

The next morning Neela woke up first to the bright sun shining through the window of the lounge. Thankful for the day off, she sighed as she looked around realizing that she was on the couch and by the warmth beneath her, she knew she wasn't alone. When she looked up, she saw that she was on top of a sleeping Ray; memories of the night before flooded her mind, making her smile. She placed a kiss on Ray's naked chest and he inhaled sharply, still asleep. She then kissed a trail up his neck, she couldn't help but giggle when he let out a sleepy moan; she placed a kiss on his lips, as she was about to pull away she felt his hands travel up the smooth skin of her back and to her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Just as the kiss was growing even more intense, there was a knock on the door.

"They'll go away" Ray mumbled and continued to kiss Neela

The knocking became more persistent and Ray groaned as Neela got up. He watched as she scrambled to get dressed. When Ray made no effort to move, Neela whispered hurriedly "Get some bloody clothes on Ray!"

Ray smirked "That's not what you were saying last night"

"Ray!" she said loudly

"Alright, alright" he said getting up off the couch and slipping on his boxers

Neela walked to the door slowly hopefully giving Ray enough time to get more clothes on, she opened it just enough to see who was there; she didn't expect to see Michael.

"Michael! What are you doing here…this early in the morning?" she asked still out of breath

He looked at her confused "I thought you might have a shift so I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast…why are you so out of breath?"

"I…uh" she stuttered _'I was just making out with my roommate, when you interrupted'_ She didn't have a chance to say anything before Michael pushed the door open the rest of the way. The sight he was greeted with was Ray in the kitchen in just his boxers.

'_Damn it Ray, I told you to get some clothes on'_ She thought

"Morning" Ray says casually

Neela turned back to Neela, taking in her attire; she was wearing a shirt that was _far_ too big for her and it was inside out "You're sleeping with HIM?!"

Before Neela could say anything, Ray said "Don't yell, you'll wake the neighbors" he then took a drink straight out of the milk jug. Neela gives Ray a look as if to say _'Be quiet!' _and he just shrugs

Neela pulls Michael outside and right away he tears into her "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"What?" she asked

"Why are you with him?" he yelled

Neela sighed "I'm not exactly 'with' him…and what does it matter anyway?"

"So what, you're just sleeping with him? You're just one of those groupies that fall at his feet? I guess the 'roomies with benefits' rumor was true" He spat

*SLAP*

"I've had enough of this conversation" Neela said, turning around to go back inside but he stopped her

"I'm not finished" he said angrily

"Michael, what do you want?" she asked "We're not together anymore so why do you even care what I do with my time? Why are you throwing this childish hissy fit?"

"Neela, even if we're not together anymore, I still care about you" he said "I know that if you're with that sleazy wannabe rock star, you'll get hurt…people like him don't give a damn about anyone other than themselves"

She was overwhelmed by the strong urge to defend Ray "Well you don't know Ray like I do…he's the best friend I ever had, he'd never hurt me!" Neela said confidently _'Whoa, where did that come from…best friend?!'_

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me when he dumps you for the next best thing…and he will" he spat

"Michael, I wish you the best, I really do…but please stay out of MY business, it shouldn't concern you" she said calmly and with that she walked back inside, leaving him speechless.

When she entered the apartment, she saw Ray sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah" she said, pouring a bowl of her own cereal

"You sure?" he asked again

"Ray I'm fine" she smiled "Really"

Ray just nodded then took a bite of his captain crunch. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him "What?" he asked curiously

"There's no milk left" she told him "When are you ever going to learn not to put the empty jug back in the fridge?"

"Sorry Roomie" he said with a cheeky grin "Wanna share mine?"

"You want me to eat that sugar crap?" she laughed

"Sure, it's good" he smiled pushing the bowl towards her "Try it, and it's not sugar crap…it's captain crunch"

Neela sighed "Alright, if you insist" she took a bite and was shocked that it was actually good "That's actually not that bad" she said taking another bite

"I know" he said getting another spoon so he could eat to "So what are you doing today?"

"Well it's my day off" Neela said "So, just relaxing I guess…after I go grocery shopping, since 'someone' forgot to get milk" she said with a joking accusatory tone "What are you doing?"

"Grocery shopping with you" He said with a grin a mile wide, luckily he had the day off as well.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, what did you think, was it worth the wait? Hmmm...next chapter, Roomie grocery shopping and what ever will they do on their day off ;) Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next chapter...**


End file.
